


Exiting through The Rear

by NicoleHeart25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Bashing, Suspense, married R/Hr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHeart25/pseuds/NicoleHeart25
Summary: A new Wizarding Theme Park has just opened in Great Britain and Little James Sirius won tickets to it. But there is something funny about this place...some uneasy...(An idea stems from watching the trailer for the movie Us, no worries no spoilers!) HHr mild bashing of Ron and Ginny





	Exiting through The Rear

**Author's Note:**

> This is idea came from watching the trailer of the movie Us. I thought it would be a great idea to just predict what was going to happen in the movie before seeing the movie. (And I have seen the movie it is nothing like I predicted or what I was thinking it was going to be in the end so no spoilers)
> 
> This is an HHr story with patience with mild bashing but not a lot on Ron and Ginny.

**Chapter 1: Legend's Dome**

James Sirius Potter's fingers tapped on the dining room table early that Thursday morning. His father, mother, and two younger siblings weren't really paying too much attention to him. Harry James Potter, his father, was busy reading the Daily Prophet interested in the headlining news of the day and enjoying breakfast with his favorite drink, pumpkin juice. He always wore his hair in a jet black mess it was not like he didn't want to style it in some way but it never lasted. The small beard that he was sporting now made him look older than he actually was. As an Auror, he would usually read these headlining stories because his job didn't allow him to see the outcome of the death eaters that he caught. Harry had been warding off the press about his personal life since he defeated Lord Voldemort. Without the Daily Prophet wanting to know every single thing about his everyday life, Harry had a lot more freedom to live the life he always wanted.

Ginny Molly Potter, James' mother, was also enjoying breakfast and joking and giggling with his younger siblings, Albus Severus 7, and Lily Luna 6. Ginny, since the war, was a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies until recently due to her having her children. Since leaving her job, Ginny was content with just raising the children while Harry worked.

Their children know nothing about the war but for small details, their parents tell them Either way, the Potter children considered this to be ancient history for everyone involved, so they didn't worry about it too much.

James searched out the window for a bird but not any kind of bird. But his owl his father gave to him on his eighth birthday. The owl was a very fluffy black and grey horned owl named Alphie. He was a very playful and trusted family owl and at that moment should be returning to the Potter family mansion with a letter assigned to his owner.

The Thursday morning sun was a very delightful one with no cloud in the sky. A rarity in the country of England. So to James, this day is one of good luck and his hopes were about to go through the roof.

Searching, Searching, _Come on!, Come on!_

Then a gracious sound hit the window pane in the kitchen.  _Tap. Tap._ "I'll get it!" James shouted as he rushed his way to the kitchen. The rest of his family, who didn't hear anything from the kitchen, were startled and bewildered that anything has happened.

James opened the window over the sink, just barely reaching it with his short stature, to let his friend in. Alphie hopped down to the marble countertop with a golden sparkling letter in his leg. James' face grew a wide smile. "Finally! It's here!" James exclaimed as he made a small circle dance. James took the letter from Alphie, who looked a little agitated from not getting his usual greeting when he delivered mail and watched his owner run back to the dining room.

"What is it, James?" Albus inquired.

"It is finally here!" James exclaimed once again.

"Okay, okay it's here but what  _is_ here?" Ginny asked.

James quickly opens the golden letter and took out five gold tickets, disregarding the letter itself to the floor, and showed them to his mother's face. "These!"

Ginny took the tickets out of his hands and read them out, "Five admission tickets to Legend Dome: A New Wizarding Fun Park." James beamed as Ginny gave him an inquisitive brow. "I didn't know the wizarding world has a theme park. I've only heard about these things from dad. How do you know about this?"

Harry picks up the disregarded letter off the floor and reads the contains.

" _Dear Mr. James Sirius Potter,_

_Thank you for entering the Legend's Sweepstakes! You and your family will be our honored guest to attend the grand opening of The first Wizarding World's Theme Park: Legend's Dome this weekend! Congratulations!_

_Legend's Dome has all the rides of your dreams. A rollercoaster will send you to space if you are lucky to a merry-go-round that sends young wizards and witches to a faraway land or maybe even the past. Guaranteed that your days spent here at Legend's Dome will be the one that you'll ever forget._

_Your tickets also accommodate our wonderful and fun hotel escape, Legend's Paradise, just a half a mile north away from the park. We have everything to make sure that you will have a grand time here. To an indoor pool which has the tallest slides, you will ever see to rental water guns so you can be fully soaked when you leave to your room. And for the Adults, you can get a message by our best elves that are willing to help you in any need from the cracking of the back to acupuncture. If it relaxes you, we will do it!_

_If you want to rest your head a bit for the night, we accommodated your rooms to be the most comfortable and pleasant. The fluffiest pillows to the fluffiest mattresses anything you say that you want we will give it to you, no questions asked! We are here for you and that is the most important thing for us._

_Since you were tied in our contest of trivia and riddles, you will be meeting the other contest winner at the park with their family as well and we hope two will have great fun in our park together._

_Don't worry parents of James Sirius Potter, we reassure you that our state of the art rides is up to maintenance and safety standards under our and our staff's magic. If you are uncomfortable with anything and anything at all about us and how we operate you can floo us or once you have come_ _here_ _to one of our many entry stands at the main gate. We'll answer any questions that you have._

_Congratulation again, Mr. James Sirius Potter and his family we hope you have a grand and wonderful time at our park and hope to see you tomorrow morning, we will send an elf at 8:30 sharp!_

_Thank you,_

_Martha Carr_

_Head and CEO of Legend Dome."_

"Sounds fun, Dad, right!" James danced.

Harry was more than a little skeptical on the idea of theme parks in general and this contest as well. Back in the Muggle World, he used to live in so many years ago, hear about these theme parks being fun for a kid but Harry never did such things because of his aunt and uncle being so cruel to him. Harry thought now at this moment a wizarding park would be a good idea, but a bad one also since this is the wizarding world first try at something like this.

' _Why would the wizarding world need a rollercoaster when they could fly on brooms? Maybe it is more to the rides than going up and down in the air.'_ Harry thought.

The gold envelope had another two other pieces of paper in it. This time it was two small wallet sized magical pictures. One is of the entrance of the theme park's name in huge characters turning from day to night. The letters in the name would slowly turn from a peaceful and calm in the daylight to a tranquil orange glow of the midnight sky. The second picture was of two rides one of a spinning thrill ride, that made Harry have a slight bit of motion sickness, and the other was of a tower ride slowly making its way to the top which seems relatively fine on the eyes. Both of the pictures had the trademark of Legend's Dome in purple and gold on the back of them.

"It seems like fun," Ginny said. "Don't you agree, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer right away as he continued to examine the two photos in his hands. Something about them made Harry have an awful pit in his stomach. He ignored this feeling and just acquainted it to his muggle days going to the local theme park with Dudley and his friends. He didn't ride any of the rides but the feeling of being punched in the stomach brung back very queasy memories. Those were not good times. "Uh, well I guess even if I have never been to a theme park in the muggle world properly. This might be entertaining." Harry lied and shrugged.

"So we can go?" James asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

James, Albus, and Lily cheered and rushed to the stairs up to their rooms to pack for their adventurous upcoming weekend. Leaving their half-eaten breakfast at the table. Alphie finally flew into the dining room and followed his owner.

Later that night as Harry finished packing for both him and Ginny, that pit in his stomach returned. Even more horrendous than before. With the pictures facing face up on the end table, Harry watched the pictures go from dawn to dusk one last time before he flipped them over. Harry put the last piece of clothes into the bag and went to the adjacent bathroom. While looking through the potions cabinet, Ginny came into the bedroom tying up her long ginger red hair into the bun to keep loose end away from her face.

Finding the right potion for this situation, taking a gulp of it, and walking back to the bedroom with the potion in hand. Ginny looked over her shoulder as she sat at her makeup dresser taking off her makeup and saw her husband with the potion in hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a concerning look.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me." He replied waving off her concern.

Ginny shrugged and turned back to her mirror to finish. Harry quietly put the potion into the bag as he began to think about the theme park and the pictures the owners sent to them.

"Have the kids finished packing yet?"

"Yes, they have. James is very excited for this trip," Ginny said. "I think that we will all have fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah...Gin, have you seen the pictures that the park sent James?"

"No, I have not. Do you have them with you?" Ginny said looking over her shoulder.

Harry got the pictures from the end table and went over to her. Ginny took them as Harry watched Ginny expression turn to amazement and full of wonder. ' _Maybe this is all me if Ginny is not feeling the same was I do. Maybe I'm getting sick, hopefully not too sick. I like to have fun with my family while I am off from work this weekend.'_ Harry thought.

"This looks like an interesting place. If I was younger, I would bring my brothers just to join in. Ron would definitely love this!" Ginny said totally disregarding her other brothers who would love it in its simplest form, Fred and George. Since Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny hated to talking about him because it would leave her sobbing for hours. Only this and her mother Molly Weasley dying two years ago were the only things Ginny ever really cried over.

Harry had gotten use to this way of talking with his wife so he knew just to let it slide and continue on for her sake, "Yes, yes he would." He paused for a moment trying to figure out a way to frame his next question so Ginny would not worry too much for his well being."Do you feel weird in the stomach from watching those pictures?"

"No, I feel fine. What are you getting motion sickness from them?"

"Sort of."

"Maybe just ride your broom out in the yard for a bit. That always helped me along with the potion."

"Maybe I will try that. Thanks, Gin," Harry smiled going to the closet and grabbing his jacket.

"Good, I wish I could join you but I'm tired beyond belief so I am going to say good night," Ginny said kissing Harry on the lips.

"Good night!" He says making his way out their bedroom to the Potter Mansion backyard.

With several rounds on his broom, Harry decided to just hover and appreciate the stars from his height in the air. The Potter Mansion sat in between two large hills with hundreds of trees that crowded around the house. No one could bother them even if other wizards or wandering muggles wanted to. There was a magical barrier that protects the mansion at all cost. While Harry's parent was still alive along with Harry's grandparents made the barrier to last about hundred years or so just for Voldemort, the start of his parent's war and later his, not to find them no matter what he did. After killing Voldemort, Harry and Ginny moved there and kept the barriers for privacy except for the Weasley family.

The stars tonight were very familiar for Harry because it reminded him of all the nights he spent being a lookout while looking for Horcruxes during the war. It is was a place he would like to revisit just for old time sake. Just for his mind and body to have a nostalgic feeling run through it.

 _Hehe hehe hehe!_  Harry heard as he came down back to the ground. It was a male's voice who was laughing. A young teenage male voice. He looked around into the forest all around him searching for the source. He found nothing and started to chalk that up to the feeling in his stomach that he had earlier. ' _I guess the potion is not helping me. I should take some more before I go to bed_.' Harry considered.  _hee-hee, hee-hee!_ This time was a young female teenage voice giggling. He searched again to find directly in front of him two sets of luminous red eyes staring back at him. The eyes seem to sit under one of the trees where moonlight stop but where some dim lighting for Harry to notice that there were two figures under the tree. Harry glared back at them until something overcame Harry's body like he was being overtaken. He couldn't feel legs and there was a tingling sensation in his fingers as he reached for his wand in his back pocket. Then his eyes started to fade off and on into a full black, next all Harry knew was his hair flying through the wind and the comfortable grassy soil that held his head as he slipped into total darkness.

"Dad! Dad! Where are you?!" Albus called from the upstairs by an opened window in the Potter Mansion. Harry's eyes shot open realizing that he was now on the back porch swing and his broom was stand by the doorframe of the backdoor. ' _How did I get here?_ ' Harry thought.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lily called. She was close by than Albus was. Harry swayed away from his last thought and quickly got up picked up his broom and went back inside. Unbeknownst to him, the eyes watched him as he went inside and has a been watching him for quite some time now. Weeks?...Months?… No Years would be appropriate...


End file.
